The Sound Of Music
by Beautiful-Night-Lover
Summary: Three girls. Three boys. Two bands. One contest. One winner. What will happen, espasially when they find themselves falling for each other. Drama's what happens. Suck at summeris...please read for me...OOC and AU/AH Canon Pairings.
1. Fun Starts

**Disclaimer: Listen up ppl, I say this once and only once. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SAGA!!!! I will only say it once because this fact makes me sad. Onward.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV:

"Bella!!!!" Alice's shrill voice called me out of my room. She was standing outside of her own room, still dressed in what we had worn for the concert. The purple dress hugged all of the curves, and fell to her knees. Rose was looking out of her room too, wondering what Alice was up to now.

Alice jumped up and down. She managed to choke out between her happy giggles, even thought both Rose and I knew what she was going to say next. "I just made the lyrics to another song. Can you believe it?" Rose looked over at me and rolled her eyes.

"Alice," I said as gently as I could. "Alice, the one you wrote before this one is still in the top. Can we wait for this song?" I knew what her reply was going to be. Didn't we all?

"Bella, I will write down the lyrics, and Rose makes the beat or melody or whatever. Bella you sing it. You know we have to do this. That other band is –"

Rose interrupted her, "– is still tying with us. We know, Alice, we know." You might be wondering what on earth are we talking about?

Let me take you back a few years ago, in the year 2004. Alice and I had grown up together. We meet Rose a few weeks before grade 8 grad. We were all singing along to a song, when Alice started to write down something. Rose read it and created a melody to it. She used the old piano there. Then they made me sing it. We didn't know that the music had stopped and we were loud. We had sunk into our own little bubble, not noticing anyone else.

By now the whole gym was looking at us, and our singing. A lot of people had liked it, so they created it into a slow dance. Apparently someone had hired a reporter. This reporter liked us very much, and thinking that we were a band, wrote the whole article about us.

After reading the paper, we thought that if people really liked us, then why not? We would sing. I liked it, Rose liked it, and Alice liked it. Soon we were really good, and a talent scout came to us. Of course we agreed to it. We were all 16 at the time.

Everything went up hill from there. We became really famous and known internationally. Unfortunately, at the same time as us another band had entered the world of music. Since then we had been fighting for the first place.

The funny thing was that none of us, not even Alice, had seen or heard them before. They, like us, did not like publicity. Plus, we hated their guts. Why listen to them? Tonight was one of the more important nights of our careers. Tonight another talent agency had come to watch us. They were thinking about buying Eclipse Talent Agency. We knew that this meant a lot to our company but the thing was this was the company that _the other band_ worked for.

Still, we had sung our best and our fans loved us. The Twilight Talent Agency had told us that we were wonderful and promising and that if 'the rest of you are like this, we will buy this company for sure.'

They still had to go and watch a few other performers, before they made a decision. They would be in L.A. for 2 more weeks, watching the other workers, like the models and actors, than go back to London to talk to the TTA Company itself.

I came back to reality when I noticed that Rose and Alice were looking at me. Ok, so that meant they got into a fight. Since I didn't really know what it was about I shrugged and said, "Alice, go write the lyrics, and Rose go play some instrument. I am going to go get decent."

Alice huffed turned around into her room. Rose shot me a thankful look. I nodded back and stepped into my own dressing room. The vanity mirror showed a pretty brunette girl. She was wearing a simple blue wrap dress. She looked beautiful.

I sighed. I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that I was good looking. It still bothered me, when people said that. I didn't want to be good looking. Not after what happened to Rose. Tears sprung up in my eyes, and I had to remind myself that she was fine and nothing had happened to her.

I walked behind my changing screen, knowing that I would come out looking completely different. Well, I'd still be the famous Isabella Swan, but I'd look more normal. Meaning that I would be wearing jeans, not this dress.

I walked out when I was done, and knocked on Alice's. Alice said she would be out in a five minuets,(which in Alice meant 20 minutes) so I told her that I was going to the lounge. I didn't call Rose knowing that she was taking a shower.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I could see my reflection for a few seconds, in the black then The Suite Life of Zack and Cody filled up the screen. I suddenly remember a lot of memories attached to this show.

I remembered that one time when Alice threw a slumber party, and we all tried to make our bed's "London style." I cracked up again.

"What's so funny?" Rose's voice made me jump ten feet into the air. I pointed to the TV, and she grinned.

"I miss the old days, don't you?" She whispered to me as she sat down. We both knew that Alice had superhuman hearing, and would kill us if we said stuff like this.

I nodded. I knew Rose missed the 'old days' more than me. She was the one that got the most hurt. I reached out and put my hand in top of hers. Rose was like my sister, in all ways but our parents. But then again, we didn't really know them so did it matter?

Alice bounced into the room. She eyed us, and then said happily, "Good outfits. I was worrying." Rose and I laughed at her. Rose was wearing a black and white off the shoulder top, with jeans. I was in a light blue babydoll top and jeans. Alice was wearing an orange top with white pants.

I noticed that she had flats on, and Rose never allowed anyone to have any type of footwear on in the house. She said that it made it dirty. We wore fuzzy slippers if we had to.

"Alice, what's with the flats?" I looked at the orange flats. Rose looked up sharply and shot Alice a death glare. If I was Alice I would scream and take them off, really fast. But Alice is Alice, so she just laughed.

"Girls, we haven't had time to go out in a long time. What do you say, we relax today? I really want to go outside, and now I perfect," She looked out the window, which showed a perfect view of L.A. It was just turning dark. No one would stop us or even know its us, if we were prepared.

Rose spoke up, "Can we go to Boardwalk?" As soon as those words left her, I was eager to go. I hadn't been there in so long. Rose got up, when Alice nodded. I followed her and took some flats that matched my top. Rose came out wearing a pair of white heels. Only Rose would go to Boardwalk in heels.

Alice grinned and opened to door for us. She then walked out and into the elevator. We quickly followed. She pressed the basement button.

"Let's take my car." Rose said, as we waited.

"Rose, you know that won't work…people know what our cars look like." Alice looked sad. Maybe she thought that we wouldn't go after all. Well, I had a surprise for them.

"Hey, you guys. I wanted to tell you but I forgot. I thought that something like this might arise in the near future. So I went out and bought a very old, slow car that we would never ride." I smiled as their faces lit up. We piled out of the elevator.

Alice looked at me expectantly. I indicated for them to follow. I passed expansive car after expansive car, and finally stopped in the front of an old yellow truck. Alice looked appalled, and Rose looked like she was thinking.

"If we put on new paint and touched it up a bit, it would look good. Also, we'd have to add another seat. Bella, only 2 people can sit on this thing." Rose pointed out to me. Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that?

Alice jumped up and down. She opened the door and plopped down between the driver and shotgun seat. Rose and I got in after her. I took the steering wheel, and Rose sat shotgun. Alice adjusted herself so that I would be able to drive. She and Rose looked a bit squished on the seat.

I turned on the engine and a loud roar filled the parking lot. I drove out and into the dusk. If the boardwalk was closed we would go to the beach. I didn't car as long as I had fun tonight. Alice and Rose were talking about the next outfit we would wear to our concerts.

Alice then started to sing our first song. This song was very special to us. We only sang it when one of us was extremely happy. In this case I think all of us were.

I sang along with her and Rose joined in.

_If you be my star  
I'll be your sky  
you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
when I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine_

_but you can skyrocket away from me  
and never come back if you find another galaxy  
far from here with more room to fly  
just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

_if you be my boat  
I'll be your sea  
a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze  
I live to make you free  
I live to make you free_

_but you can set sail to the west if you want to  
and past the horizon till I can't even see you  
far from here where the beaches are wide  
just leave me your wake to remember you by_

_if you be my star  
I'll be your sky  
you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
when I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine_

_but you can skyrocket away from me  
and never come back if you find another galaxy  
far from here with more room to fly  
just leave me your stardust to remember you by  
stardust to remember you by_

We sang out the last note and I smiled at them.

Alice suddenly giggled. Rose shoot her a confused look.

"Well, this song that got us fame. I was just thinking about the one thing it didn't get us," we looked at her still not knowing what she meant. "It didn't get us our starts. We're all single." Ah.

Well, it was true. The first song we wrote was about love, and we were all 19 and still single. We wrote this song 5 years ago too. I laughed at that and soon all of us were laughing.

I saw a big looming sign state that we were at the boardwalk. I pulled into an empty spot and jumped out. I looked around and for the first time in weeks, no one recognized us. We were just three girlfriends at the boardwalk to have some fun. Alice was doing the same thing as me.

Rose shouted at us to race to the entrance. Alice agreed, and then they took off. I walked after them. I just couldn't run. I was very clumsy, and it was miracle that I could dance at all. So why run? If I broke my leg, I'd be helping no one.

Something flashed from my peripheral vision. I looked over and saw a flash of bronze. It was gone so fast, that I thought that I dreamed it up. Weird.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" I screamed to Rose and Alice that were nearing the opening. I jogged after them, hoping that I wouldn't fall. And thankfully I didn't.

"Ready, to have real fun after so long?" I asked them. The grinned back at me and we walked in together.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Ok, hey!! Please review to this. I will post up a few other chapters for this story, maybe some for Rain Kissed, and Golden Thorn International Academy. Then I want you to take a poll on which one I should finish first. But first I'll write a few more chapters for this. Also, outfits and a few other things on profile. Check them out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks so much….**


	2. Beautiful Girls

(**A/N & Disclaimer at bottom)**

**This is for 2J0AnnA2....i told her that i would dedicate the next Rain Kissed chapter to her, but i will just dedicate BOTH for her. Thanks!!!**

* * *

EPOV:

I waited for a nod from Jasper that would indicate for me to start singing. It wasn't a real practice. Just something we did to stay good. Besides, we had nothing better to do. Jasper was nodding her head vigorously, his hand holding up 5 fingers. I nodded back at him, and waited for fold all this fingers. With a hand drop from Jasper I started to sing the lyrics of the new song.

_When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up for you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
And seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one.

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up for you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here for you.  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay.  
Stay.

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.

I sang out the last note, and turned to grin at Jasper and Emmett. They looked at me with the same happiness. This was by far the most perfect 'non-practise' practise we'd had for this new song. I turned off the microphone and walked out of the room. Emmett followed me and ran to the kitchen.

"That was good." Jazz said from behind me. He was drinking out of a water bottle. Emmett's clanking could be heard in the kitchen. Jazz nodded towards the door and said, "Well, he's hungry." I laughed. When was Em, not hungry?

I told Jasper that, and Emmett's indignant voice came out of the room, muffled by his full mouth.

"I am not. I'm a growing boy. I need the food." We laughed, and Emmett joined in.

"Come on, he's making me hungry." I said to Jasper and walked into the open doorway. Our kitchen was well kept for a 3 guys. Yeah, you'd think that a world famous band would keep a maid, but we didn't like to show that we were good. What we were doing was to help us learn a few things.

I took out some milk and warmed up some pasta. I had learned at a very young age that milk went with everything, no matter what other people said. Jasper gave me a funny look, and grinned. He had meet Esme about 2 and half years ago, and she had taught him a few things too. Like the milk. He got his own glass, but grabbed a croissant instead.

I glanced towards the clock. 3:34 p.m. The company representative would have called at 2, but the girls they were listening to were very interesting. They'd stayed back and had them sing a few more songs.

_The girls._ This was the same band that we had been tying with for 3 years now. We'd never heard them before because Emmett didn't want us to listen to our _rivals_. It was so absurd and childish. But then again, Em _was_ our resident man-child. And we had never seen them either because they didn't sell themselves like some other singers did.

They were like us in that manner. Jasper was looking at the phone too. Emmett was still eating. I got up and said that I was going to go for a run. Jazz shrugged and Emmett swallowed before he said, `Wait for me? I want to come too."

I nodded and want to look for some disguise clothing. No need to have screaming fan girls (and sometimes guys) trying to kiss me. I shuddered at the memory. It was a scary one, and I had tried to get it out of my mind countless times. I might have receded, had it not been for Emmett.

I found some simple looking faded jeans, and a sweatshirt. I pulled it over my head. Emmett was standing behind me wearing jeans, and a white shirt. He still looked like Emmett. So much for disguise.

Just as I was about to open the door, I remembered that something that we hadn't done for a long time.

"Jazz, I think that you might want to come to. We're going to have fun tonight. I'm taking us to the Boardwalk." I heard Jasper wolf down his croissant and run upstairs.

Emmett looked like a kid that was getting something that he'd been wanting for years. Well, that was somewhat true. I hadn't gone to the Boardwalk in over 3 years. That's what being famous does to you.

Jasper came down looking like a perfect model. He was in a jean blazer, with a white shirt under it. His jeans were grey and he was wearing flip flops.

HE stepped outside and I followed. Emmett ran to his truck and opened the door. That was when it hit me.

"We can't go in any of our cars. No matter how hard we tried people found out what they look like." I told Jasper. He grinned and reached into his back pocket. When his hand came out, there was a key in it.

I was confused. Jasper sighed, and said, "The director thought that something like this might happen so he gave me the keys to a 'normal' car." He pointed to a silver Volvo I hadn't seen before. I liked it immediately.

Emmett came back to us to see why we weren't going into his truck. I pointed to the Volvo, and walked over to it. The inside was nice and roomy. Jasper and Emmett played rock, paper, scissors to see who would get shotgun. Jasper won, and silently I thanked god. Emmett was too big for this car.

Jasper and Emmett sat down.

"Ready?" I asked them. They nodded and I pulled out of the parking area. Today would be fun. It had to be.

* * *

We stepped out of the car and walked to the entrance. I saw an old truck pull in and three beautiful girls come out. Em and Jazz were looking too.

The first to get out was a very beautiful brunette. Her brown hair flowed in the wind, and my breathing stopped. She turned around but didn't see me. She face had a look of relieved happiness. The next girl was short with spiky black hair.

Jasper was staring at her, like I had been staring at the brunette. The last to get out was a tall blonde. I heard Emmett lick his lips at the sight of her. Almost in unison, Jasper and I reached out and smacked him up side the head.

"Dude, just cause the girl can't see you, don't disrespect her. Moron." Jasper said, when I was saying, "Esme would do so much more if she'd heard you. Then she would make you apologize to her. The blonde may be beautiful but she's a human. Treat her like one!"

Emmett cursed and we let him. I was too busy laughing and looking at the pretty one to care anyway.

Suddenly, Blondie screamed, "Lets race to the gate. 1. 2. 3." The Pixie, and Blondie shot off. Mine, just walked after them.

_Whoa!!_ Did I just call her _mine_? What was that about? Emmett grabbed Jazz and said to him, "Let's race those ladies to the gates. If we get there first, we talk to them." Jazz nodded and they too ran off. I started to run after them, keeping my sight on the Perfect One.

She looked over at me really fast. I sped up, and was soon really close to Em and Jazz. She shook her head cause her hair to sway. Then her bell voice rose out, and the following words dropped out like diamonds.

"Hey, guy! Wait up!" I nearly tripped at the sound of it. So soft, and so strong at the same time. If I didn't know any better I would say that this girl was a singer.

Jasper was grinning like mad on the other side of the gates. Emmett was eating something that looked like oddly like deep fried bread. I wanted some of that!

Then I noticed that the girls were very close to the entrance, and I ran even faster. I was going to talk to the Perfect One no matter what!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Also, I know that this is not that long. But really it's so annoying to be in Edward's head. It hurts my brain. So sorry, but that's all you get. Next chapter is a BPOV (thank you god!) so stay tuned. Oh, and just so you know, every chapter is going to have a song in it. I'll start to write the name and singer at the top of the chapter. This one was Your Guardian Angle by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**The first chapter song was Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawks**

**Hope you liked the songs, and be sure to request one if you want to! (Please tell me who sings it in this fanfiction. Like is it Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, or Rose?) **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, ok. Really, after reading that do you really think that I am the owner of Twilight or other books? Okay, let's not talk about it. **


	3. Sorry!

Hey people. Now I know that as much you might hate me after this I have to do it. Sorry!

Okay so I know that _most _of you want me to write Golden Thorn International Academy first, and I respect that. But the thing is that I don't know what to do now.

And I do know what to do with Rain Kissed. So what I am gonna do is write that next chapter to Rain Kissed, and most likely continue with that story. Sorry if you don't like me after this.

BUT!!! I will write GTIA as soon as I can. I am really sorry that I am getting this mean horrible bad bout of writer's block….I know that it's annoying.

Trust me. I am pissed of with myself as well.

Also I haven't been feeling to well for a few days so please excuse any spelling mistakes!

Thanks to my loyal story readers. You guy's rock so hard!

Beautiful-Night-Lover


	4. Sneak!

First of all I would like to apologize profusely. Second I would like that say thanks for not yelling at me about updates. And third I'd like to say go read Irresponsive by ChocolateRockzMyWorld! It's co-written by me and her!

So now let me tell everyone my sorry excuses. Well…first it was summer vacation and I've got a very busy social life. Second, my sister is getting engaged. And third…I had a writers block. SORRY!!

But in order to make up for that I've decided that I'll make some sneak peaks for you all wonderfully awesome ppl!

So in order for you to not have to go around into each link, I'll just post in all of them. Here it is:

Golden Thorn International Academy:

I walked into the cafeteria which was surprisingly full for 10 at night. I looked over trying to find me crew. It didn't take too long. They were really hard to miss. They all had plates of food, and it looked mouth watering.

I walked over to the servery and bought an apple pie, and some milk. Then I started to walk towards them. Edward saw me first. He smiled and waved me over.

"Hey!" Alice called out. "You're just in time. I wanted you to meet some of you friends here." She said, nearly jumping in her seat.

I giggled and sat down. Just then I heard a very familiar gasp. I froze, and slowly turned around. I couldn't believe it.

We stared at each other for a second, before I launched myself at him. He laughed and hugged me closer. I don't know how long we stayed there, but I do know that soon I had tears rolling over my cheeks.

He leaned back, and gently wiped them away.

"Shhh…baby, its fine. I'm here, don't cry." I smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. It was only then did I realize that this entire scene was played out before my friends. I turned around to look at their faces.

There was pure shock written all over them.

I guess I had some explaining to do.

_____________________________________

well that was GTIA….hoped that you liked it. Guess if you can as to who this 'mystery person' is….it's not that hard!

____________________________

Rain Kissed:

"Edward?" I whispered. "Where are you?" There was no reply. I sighed. Just, my luck. He'd go missing right when the lights go out.

I guess that I'll just go looking for the candles myself. I started to walk into the hallway. There was some light, coming from the kitchen. I smiled. Found him! I made my was down the hall, and was about step into the first step of the stairs, when I saw a shadow move.

I froze, and then relaxed. It was just Edward. But…the beach…I shook my head. It was probably my head playing tricks on me the other day. I continued to walk down the stairs. I reached the second landing and was going to step on the last flight of stairs when I realized that something was in fact moving in the shadows.

My blood ran cold, and I stepping into the hallway, instead of going down. There was no way in hell I was letting my stalker follow me to anywhere near Edward.

I decided that the best place to go right now would be to go to the plant room. It had no place to hid, and was the most well lit room of the house. I started to walk the 20 feet distance, when a door to my right opened up, and I was dragged inside.

A slender hand was pressed against my mouth, and a hissed voice said, "Don't try to scream, and do what we tell you to. Or the boy pays." My eyes grew wide, knowing they were talking about Edward. I nodded.

The hand relaxed a little, and said "Good."

I could have sworn I knew that voice. Then a bing sound filled the small room, and I realized what it was. _The Cullen's have a elevator? _How come I never knew this? Well, what ever.

We were going to the top of the house. And away from Edward.

__________________________________________

that was Rain Kissed….what do you think? lol…guess who has her?

__________________________________

The Sound of Music:

I was lounging on my comfy sofa, when Edward walked in. Rosalie froze, and Alice let out a growl. I ignored him.

He continued doing what ever it was the he'd come to do, and then briskly left.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want me to kill him?" Emmett asked me. I shrugged. I didn't care what happened to the asshole anymore.

"I don't care. Do what you like. But remember it's your band, not mine." Edward walked in again, and everyone went silent.

He looked at us all, and sighed.

"Is no one going to listen to me at all?" He asked no one in particular. Then he turned to me.

"Bella…," there was a deep longing in his voice. "Bella, I…am so sorry." I stared past him. He really did look sorry. His hair was really messy, more than usual, and he had bags under his eyes.

"Look, I know I should have told you. But…how could I?" He sat on the glass coffee table, directly inform of me. "You…you were so perfect, and I….was not. I should have told you. I know that." His voice broke, and I saw that he was really searching for the right way to say what he wanted to.

I decided to put him out of his misery. "It's okay Edward. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. We're all fine." Then I got up abruptly and walked away, indicating that I was not in fact fine.

I heard a small sigh, and a song came to mine. I started to rush towards our music studio, just as Edward started to rush there too. Our shoulders bumped, and we jumped apart.

I went in, took my sheets, and left. It was time I wrote a song for myself.

________________________________________

Yeah….not that great, but hey….what's a girl gonna do? I have a lot to worry about! Care to guess what Bella is mad at Eddie?

_________________________________________

Five:

Edward walked up to me, and touched my shoulder.

"He's fine, just leave him alone. He just wanted a friend. He moves a lot like you and well….Actually there's something you should know about Brandon –" I looked at his small retreating figure, and understood what I had to do. I shrugged Edward off, and sprinted after Brandon.

"Waiiittttt," I yelled. "Brandon. Stop." He slowed down, but continued to walk. I was catching up to him, and then I flung myself onto his back wrapping my hands around his chest.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled, and realized that we'd both fallen on our knees. "I didn't think about what you are feeling. I am soo sorry, Brandon. I…I want to be your friend!" I said to her, emotion laced with my words. As I was saying all of this, my grip on Brandon got tighter and tighter.

At first there was silence. Then Brandon cleared his throat. "Um…Princess," he began, "This is kinda embarrassing….even for me." At that moment I realized that I was squeezing his chest. It….was….bouncy?!?

_______________________________________

Hehe….lol…I loved writing this sneak peak! Lol….

So if you have the time please go and check out ChocolateRockzMyWorld's story Irresponsive. We're co-writing it! lol….see ya next time!


End file.
